Episode 06
(original with subtitles) (English dub) | previousEpisode = Episode 05 | nextEpisode = Episode 07 }} Episode 06 is an episode of Nirvana In Fire. It contains the final resolution of the Attempted Rape Of Mu Nihuang, and the negotiations between Xiao Jingyan and Mei Changsu about Mei Changsu becoming his strategist in the Da Liang Succession Fight. Events * In Yangju Hall, the Emperor is dealing with the last of the punishments regarding the Attempted Rape Of Mu Nihuang. Crown Prince Xian is confined to the Eastern Palace for three months. * Prince Yu arrives outside Yangju Hall and is greeted by a eunuch. Prince Yu throws him a pouch of coins and asks the eunuch what's going on inside. * The Emperor asks Xiao Jingyan how he knew that Mu Nihuang was in trouble in Zhaoren Palace, since Jingyan has no reason to be anywhere near there. While Jingyan is considering how to reply, Prince Yu enters and claims that he was the one who told Jingyan to go to Zhaoren Palace. He claims he was on his way to Zhengyang Palace to see Empress Yan and passed by Zhaoren Palace. He claims he spotted the Crown Prince entering with Sima Lei and then was told that Mu Nihuang was in there as well. Thinking the situation unusual, Prince Yu saw Jingyan and had him go inside it would be better to have a Prince go in than guards. The Emperor asks Jingyan if this is correct. Jingyan does not dispute it. The Emperor declares that Jingyan's actions cancel each other out -- saving the princess vs. taking his brother hostage -- and so Jingyan won't be rewarded or punished. The Emperor rewards Prince Yu with money, horses, and pearls for discovering the situation and acting to prevent it. * Outside Yangju Hall, Mu Nihuang catches up with Xiao Jingyan. Nihuang says she knows it wasn't Prince Yu who told him to save her. Nihuang thinks it was Mei Changsu. Jingyan corrects her and says that Meng Zhi was the one who told him. * Mu Nihuang and Xiao Jingyan go to see Meng Zhi. Meng Zhi admits that it was Mei Changsu who told him to tell Jingyan. * Inside Zhengyang Palace, Prince Yu tells Empress Yan that he took credit so that Mu Nihuang would be more grateful to him than to Xiao Jingyan for the rescue, and that in future conflicts between Prince Yu and Crown Prince Xian, Nihuang would favor Prince Yu. Empress Yan asks who did send Jingyan if it wasn't Prince Yu. Prince Yu thinks back to Mei Changsu telling him about the situation. Prince Yu tells the Empress that, based only on the evidence from Grand Princess Liyang and hearing that Sima Lei entered the Palace, Mei Changsu was able to figure out the whole plot, and he is even more convinced that he needs Mei Changsu as his strategist in order to win the Da Liang Succession Fight. * Mu Nihuang tells Meng Zhi and Xiao Jingyan that she sees through Prince Yu's maneuvering, but will play into it and make it seem like she favors Prince Yu now, because it will encourage even more the fighting between the Crown Prince and Prince Yu and take any attention off of Jingyan. Nihuang points out that Prince Yu's strategy today was so good, it seems like someone helped him. Troubled, Jingyan says that, from now on, he doesn't think they can avoid the fate this strategist has planned for them. * The following day, Xiao Jingyan summons Mei Changsu and asks him about his involvement in the attempted rape. Jingyan points out that the situation benefited him and put Mu Nihuang in his debt and that she will support him in the future. Jingyan asks Mei Changsu if that was his goal. Mei Changsu asks Jingyan if he thinks that Mei Changsu created this situation intentionally to help Jingyan. Jingyan brushes that aside and asks Mei Changsu if this result satisfies him. Jingyan says that if something like this situation happens again, Mei Changsu should tell him earlier so that Nihuang won't be hurt or for Mei Changsu to use Nihuang or those like her as chess pieces. Otherwise, Jingyan can't work with him. Mei Changsu says he understands. * Outisde Qingli Court, Empress Yan asks Qi Hong if she has changed all the servants in Qingli Court to those who are loyal to the Empress. Qi Hong says yes. Empress Yan tells Qi Hong to restrict the amount of food and water Noble Consort Yue is given. * Xiao Jingyan continues to set limits with Mei Changsu, without which he cannot work with him or accept him as his strategist. Jingyan references the Chiyan Conspiracy and says he cannot allow his older brother or his best friend to see him become cold and ruthless. Mei Changsu assures him that he will not become that way. Jingyan says he does not expect Mei Changsu to understand the bond between warriors or what it is like on battlefields, but that there are some people he cannot hurt or take advantage of. * In Zhengyang Palace, Prince Yu and Empress Yan discuss the demotion of Noble Consort Yue. Prince Yu is confident that the Crown Prince will be demoted soon and Prince Yu will take his place, and that now that Prince Yu has Mei Changsu on his side, he is even more confident that they will succeed. * Mei Changsu says he will obey what Jingyan told him. He takes the opportunity to set his own expectations on the new relationship between liege and strategist. Mei Changsu tells Jingyan that in order to fight Crown Prince Xian and Prince Yu, they must be more ruthless than them. Mei Changsu says he will not violate Jingyan's limits, and that he hopes Jingyan won't suspect him in the future. As well, Jingyan does not need to keep things from him, such as the circumstances of Tingsheng's birth family. Jingyan asks Mei Changsu not to use the pure-hearted people in the Imperial court who have not been involved in these conspiracies. Mei Changsu disagrees and says that those who should be used, will be used, but Mei Changsu will do what he can not to hurt them. Mei Changsu tells Jingyan to be resolute. Jingyan nods slowly to him, accepting their new relationship. Mei Changsu bows to him. Jingyan looks away and stands up. Mei Changsu follows him up. Jingyan says he still needs to thank him for saving Tingsheng and walks away. * At Xie Manor, Yan Yujin sees Zhuo Qingyao go by and asks Xiao Jingrui about it. Jingrui says it can't be him, because if his elder brother was in the capital, he would know about it. Jingrui and Yujin go to Snow Cottage to see Mei Changsu] because they have heard that he is looking to buy a house. * Elsewhere in Xie Manor, Zhuo Qingyao reports to Xie Yu that Xia Dong investigated Duke Qing's case and found out the truth. This works with their plans because it will hurt Prince Yu, thereby aiding Crown Prince Xian. However, Xia Dong also knows it was the Zhuos of Tianquan Manor who helped the witnesses in Duke Qing's case. This complicates matters because it will expose that Xie Yu supports the Crown Prince, and so Xie Yu has sent assassins to kill Xia Dong before she can report on that aspect of the case, and that the circumstances of the case will naturally frame Prince Yu as the one to kill her to protect Duke Qing. Zhuo Qingyao asks Xie Yu if he will tell Xie Bi about it, since Xie Bi supports Prince Yu and thinks that his father is neutral in the faction fighting. Xie Yu says no. * At Hong Xiu Zhao, Qin Banruo reads a message. A woman comes in asking Qin Banruo if she will be going to Prince Yu's manor. Qin Banruo burns the message on a candle flame and says that since Xia Dong is back from her investigation in Binzhou, there is nothing more Qin Banruo can do for the case. She wonders aloud how Mei Changsu would handle this situation. * Xiao Jingrui enters Xie Yu's study at Xie Manor. Xie Yu asks Jingrui if Mei Changsu is comfortable with their hospitality. Jingrui says that he is. Xie Yu says that since the Emperor treated Mei Changsu as a guest, he should be treated well in Xie Manor. Xie Yu exhorts Jingrui to take good care of his friend. Jingrui says that he will, but that Mei Changsu plans to buy his own house soon. * Down by a riverbank outside Jinling, Xiao Jingrui and Yan Yujin skip stones and discuss the happenings of the last two months and their friendship with each other and with Mei Changsu. On their way back to their horses, they see Xia Dong, who is injured. * In Prince Yu's manor, Duke Qing bows and begs Prince Yu to help him and to suppress the investigation of his case. Prince Yu says he's already done all he can to help him and there's nothing left that can be done. Prince Yu says he will investigate Crown Prince Xian's links to the jianghu, since he was not aware he had had any, because Tianquan Manor allegiance to the Crown Prince has been kept secret all this time. * In the forest near the river, Yan Yujin and Xiao Jingrui help Xia Dong fight off the assassins sent by Xie Yu. With his dying breath, one of the assassins claims he was sent by Prince Yu. Flashback * A moment that chronologically took place in Episode 05 where Mei Changsu tells Prince Yu about the Attempted Rape Of Mu Nihuang, that Mei Changsu set up the first half and it's on Prince Yu to complete the second half. Category:Episodes